Mario and Smg4 in Remnant
by Agent Mech V
Summary: the professor was craving a new machine, by accidentally Mario pressed that sent him and smg4 to Remnant. Mario and smg4 met a couple of new friends.
1. Chapter 1:the world of Remnant

**the world of Remnant**

* * *

In the lab the professor was creating a dimensional machine.

The professor called Mario and Smg4.

Why did you call me your if there's no spaghetti. Mario said to the professor.

Of course there will be spaghetti Mario I'm going to need you to to test out my new invention. The professor replied to Mario.

So how exactly does this thing work? Smg4 asked the professor.

I'll press in a few buttons to you send this to anywhere. The professor said to Smg4.

Hey what does this button do? Mario said curiously.

Mario, your talents don't touch that. Smg4 said to Mario.

Smg4 and the professor tried to stop Mario from pressing the button. But it was too late he press the button.

The portal opened from the dimension machine. Both Mario and Smg4 sucked into the portal.

Call crap what am I going to tell the princess. The professor said worried.

* * *

In the world of Remnant.

The portal opened Mario and Smg4 got thrown out.

Oh god what happened? Mario said confused.

Wait minute! what happened to me!? Smg4 yelled confused.

We are teenagers!? Mario and Smg4 said in shock.

I look ridiculous like this! Smg4 said in horror.

At least you'll get a girlfriend for once smg4. Mario said to Smg4.

I hate you. Smg4 replied to Mario.

At least we can talk to someone here who can tell us where we are. Mario said.

I guess you're right. Smg4 said to Mario.

Smg4 and Mario walked around the city of vale looking for Clues wherever they are.

Hey look it looks like some school over there. Mario said pointing to Beacon.

Let's go in and talk to someone. Smg4 said.

Mario and Smg4 walked into the Beacon. Mario and Smg4 looking at the students that were walking past them.

four teenager girl's walked up to Mario and Smg4.

The first girl had red and black hair. The second girl had white hair. The Third Girl had black hair. The fourth girl had blonde hair.

Are you guys new students? The girl with the red and black hair said to Smg4.

Uh...Yeah we are. Smg4 replied.

I don't even know anything about this school. Mario said confused.

Exactly can you please tell us your names? Smg4 said to them.

My name is Ruby Rose. Ruby said introduce yourself.

I'm Weiss Schnee. Weiss said introducing yourself.

I'm Blake Belladonna. Blake said introducing herself.

I'm Yang Xiao long. I'm also Ruby's big sister. Yang said introducing herself.

Smg4 and Mario both look confused.

I cannot even tell the resemblance. Smg4 said to Yang.

What do you mean? Yang asked Smg4.

well I find this hard to believe. Mario said.

I know we get that alot. Ruby said to Mario.

So what exactly do you do here? Smg4 said curious.

We fight off some monsters call the Grim's. Blake said.

Never heard of them. Mario Said.

And we're not even from this dimension. Smg4 said.

WHAT!? RWBY yelled in shock.

You guys are From Another Dimension. Weiss said.

Well sort of yeah. Mario said.

And what's your name? Yang asked Mario and Smg4.

Well my name is Super Mario Glitchy 4. for short you may call me Smg4. Smg4 said introducing himself.

That's a very long name. Ruby said surprise.

Believe me he is the most popular person on the internet. Mario said to Ruby.

And my name is Mario. Mario said introducing himself.

So is there anyone that we can talk to. Smg4 said.

You can talk to Ozpin in his office. Blake said to Smg4.

Smg4 and Mario took the elevator to see the Headmaster of Beacon. Smg4 and Mario walked out on the elevator and walked in to the office.

Are you the Headmaster of this school? Mario said curiously.

Yes I'm. Ozpin said.

Let's just say the two of us are From Another Dimension and we ended up here. for some reason. Smg4 explains to Ozpin.

Nice office you got here. Mario said.

You two can stay inside your dorms. Glynda said to them.

Is this like college? Smg4 asked.

Yes something like that. Glynda replied to Smg4.

Well I guess this can be good. Mario said.

We do need some uniforms. Smg4 said to Ozpin.

Yes there is some uniforms in your dorms. Glynda replied to Smg4.

You're free to go please come again to my office whenever you need everything. Ozpin said to them.

Smg4 and Mario left hospins office and went back into the elevator.

This is just the beginning of something new. Mario said.

A whole new adventure for both of us. Smg4 said.

* * *

Meanwhile Back in Smg4 universe.

Smg3 evil lair.

Now it is time to my ultimate evil scheme for today. Smg3 said.

His computer was flashing a red light.

What the Hell!? Smg3 said.

What's this of portal, this could be interesting. Smg3 said.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Smg3 in Remnant

**Smg3 in Remnant**

* * *

Smg3 got out of the portal.

Now where... Before Smg3 could say anything.

Smg3 look himself he was a teenager.

What the hell happened to me!? Smg3 said in horror.

Maybe going into the portal must have caused changed my age. Smg3 said.

Smg3 was walking into Beacon some of the people were looking at him.

What the hell are you all looking at? Smg3 said.

You look like a other guy that just came in here. Student said.

You mean smg4. Smg3 replied.

Ummm..yeah that guy. Male student said.

Smg3 was still looking around to see where he was, until Team RWBY walked to towards him.

Hey smg4. Ruby said to Smg3.

Do I know you? Smg3 said confused.

Smg4 you do look different. Yang said to Smg3.

My name is not smg4! it's smg3! Smg3 yelled angrily.

Smg4 walked up.

What the hell is all that racket? Smg4 asked.

Oh, it's you. Smg4 said to Smg3.

Holy crap you guys almost look like brothers. Yang said in shock.

No we are not! Smg4 and Smg3 both yelled.

Mario walked up to them.

Oh hey smg3 how did you came here? Mario said to Smg3.

Last thing I remembered a portal was in my lair. Smg3 explains.

After when I got here, I felt a dark energy coming from somewhere in this world. Smg3 explains.

What you mean by that? Smg4 asked Smg3.

I do not know how it all happened. Smg3 replied to Smg4.

Could this be something bad that could happen. Blake said.

I'm not sure. Weiss said to Blake.

So smg3 can you lease join our team. Mario said to Smg3.

What team? Smg3 said confused.

I see every person in school must have four people for the team. Smg4 explains to Smg3.

I got nothing else to do besides and I'm always ready to join your team. Smg3 said.

Meanwhile back in smg3 lair.

Well looks like they haven't found out what they're dealing with. ? said.

Step 1: is getting smg3 into remnant.  
Step 2: is me to send Peach and Luigi into remnant. Step 3: send the ourselves into remnant. Is that right bot? ? said.

Yes of course everything is going through a plan. Bot said.

We'll see soon smg4, Hahaha! Bot said.

 **A/N: Smg3 is finally in Remnant, Bot had other evil plans for Team RWBY and Mario, Smg4.**


	3. Chapter 3: A secret

**A secret**

* * *

at class 10:00 P.M.

Mario, smg4 and smg3 were we're studying.

So I tell you that the most dangerous Grimm are the Death Stalker and the Goliath. Professor Port said to the class.

Smg4 was writing all the notes that Professor Port was saying.

Mario was not even paying attention to anything.

*the bell rang*

Well that's the end of class today. Professor Port said.

Everyone left the classroom.

You know Mario you should really do need to take notes. smg4 said to Mario.

Meh, who cares about this. Mario replied to smg4.

Good thing I've done everything what Port Said. smg3 said.

Good for you. smg4 said to smg4.

Why thank you. smg3 replied to smg4.

I wonder what team RWBY is up to. Mario said.

They have been acting weird lately. smg3 said.

* * *

at Team RWBY's Drom.

I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm. Blake said.

You're still thinking about Torchwick? Ruby said to Blake.

Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it! Blake relied to Ruby.

Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it. Yang said.

Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm _sure_ the three of you think that you're _all_ ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells! Weiss said.

Uh, who? Ruby said.

But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation! Weiss said to Ruby.

And we may never _be_ ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. ( _Pointing toward the door._ ) They're out there, _somewhere_ , planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's _coming!_ Whether we're ready or not! Blake said to them.

( _Ruby raises her hand and does other random gestures, while looking manic._ ) Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye. Ruby said.

and WE! Mario yelled.

god damn it, Mario! smg3 and smg4 said.

Team RWBY turned around to Mario, smg4 and smg3.

how long have to bin standing there? Weiss asked.

about 4 min's. smg4 said Weiss.

we do went to help you. Mario said.

well we do need some. Yang said.

( _gasps as she freaks out_ ) I left my board game at the library!

i coming with you. smg3 said to Ruby.

thnak you, smg3. Ruby said to smg3.

( _Places her hand to her head._ ) We're doomed. Weiss said.

( _running out of the room and down the hallway_ ) I'll be right back! ( _The sound of collision is heard as Ruby seems to slam into the camera and disappears offscreen._ ) Oo-oof! Oh g-! ( _looking up_ ) Sorry. Are you okay? Ruby said to Weiss.

I'm fine. ( _Emerald offers her hand from offscreen._ ) Just watch where you're going. Emerald

Oh, right, sorry. ( _She continues to speak as Emerald helps her to her feet._ ) Um, I'm Ruby! Ruby said.

I'm smg3 Are you new here? smg3 asked to Emerald.

Visiting from Haven, actually. Cinder said.

 _Ooh!_ You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory. Ruby said to Cinder.

I guess we just got turned around. Mercury said to Cinder.

Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time. ( _Mercury and Emerald walk past Ruby._ ) Uh, your building is _just_ east of here. Ruby said to Mercury and Emerald.

Thanks. ( _Cinder walks past Ruby, gesturing in acknowledgement._ ) Maybe we'll see you around. Ruby said to Cinder.

Yeah, maybe! ( _faces of the trio as they continue to walk away. Behind them, Ruby can be seen waving._ ) Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon! Ruby said to Cinder.

( _Cinder grins evilly and her eyes glow menacingly._ )

Why the hell do i have bad feel about those three? smg3 said.


	4. Chapter 4: Step: 2

**Chapter 4: Step: 2**

* * *

Meanwhile at Princess Peach's castle.

Hey Luigi have you seen Mario? Princess Peach asked Luigi.

Which I have no idea. Luigi replied to Princess Peach.

Come to think of it I did not see smg4 before anywhere. Toad said.

A knock came from the door.

Luigi and Peach came to the door to figure out who was it.

Can I help you? Luigi asked.

No we came to help you! Wario said.

Yeah that's right! Waluigi said.

What the heck do you guys want? Luigi said nervously.

We came for the two of you. Wario replied to Luigi.

And Bot said he will pay us a lot. Waluigi said.

Don't tell them about the boss! Wario yelled at Waluigi.

Oh! Sorry. Waluigi apologize to Wario.

Wait a minute does bot have something to do about the disappearance of Mario and smg4? Princess Peach ass the Wario Brothers.

Maybe. Wario said.

Both Wario and Waluigi knocked out Luigi and Princess Peach. Wario and Waluigi took them to Bots evil lair.

Good work my minions. Bot said to the Wario Brothers.

So what exactly do you want me to do with them? Wario asked Bot.

Throw them inside the portal. Bot said to them.

Okie dokie then. Waluigi said.

Wario and Waluigi through Princess Peach and Luigi into the portal.

Good Step 2 complete, Step 3 we need to wait for all the other villains so that we can all go through the portal. Bot said.

Wario I need you to call all the other villains. Bot said to Wario.

Okay boss. Wario said to Bot.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Remnant at Beacon.

 _Weiss_ _patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of_ _Professor Peter Port_ _, whose dialogue is merely background nonsense as_ _Jaune_ _slides up next to_ _Weiss_ _._

So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat? ( _Turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back around._ ) And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to . I hear it's _awesome_. ( _Pauses as his words have no effect._ ) Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know. Jaune said to Weiss.

 _Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm._

( _Posing as a towering monster about to attack._ ) And then I— Oh. ( _Straightens his stance as the students start to leave._ ) "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time! Professor Port said.

( _Watching Weiss as she packs up her Scroll._ ) Weiss? Did you hear me? Jaune asked Weiss.

( _Not even looking at Jaune as she walks away._ ) No, no, no, yes. Weiss replied to Jaune.

smg4, smg3 and Mario past by.

 _Upon hearing this,_ _Jaune_ _groans and does a faceplant into his desk._

( _As the rest of Team RWBY walks out of class behind him, Yang ruffles Jaune's hair without even looking._ ) One day. Yang said.

 _Ruby's_ _hands as she straps the red laces of her shoes. Switch to a closeup of_ _Weiss_ _' hand gripping the handle of strapped to her side. Switch to a closeup of_ _Yang's_ _over her left forearm as she slides the chamber. Switch to a closeup of_ _Blake_ _tightening the black ribbons around her arms. Switch to full view of_ _Team RWBY's_ _preparations, revealing their new outfits._

smg4, smg3 and Mario created there own Weapons, Smg4 Weapon: Fire Job. Mario Weapon: Blaster Skull. Smg3 Weapon: Boom Blaster.

( _Approaching her bunk as she tightens her wraps._ ) I thought that class would _never_ end. Blake said.

( _From her position sitting on the hanging bed_ ) Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation _begins!_ Ruby said with joy.

So where do we star? smg3 asked.

i didn't know. Yang said.

Right! ( _looks around at her teammates_ ) Everyone remember their roles? _Weiss stands up as the camera quickly shifts left to each member who state their objective._ Ruby said to them.

yes, we do. smg4 said.

what are we doing again? Mario said confused.

You, smg4 and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem. Weiss said.

Me and Mario will go to The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning. Blake said.

but i do not look like those's Faunus people. Mario said worried.

me and smg3 have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be _too_ hard... Yang said.

( _dashing back to the leader_ ) Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. ( _pumping her fist_ ) Let's do this! Ruby said.

( _off-screen_ ) Yeah! Sun Wukong said as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window. The whole team is taken aback.

( _surprised and alarmed_ ) Sun! Blake said surprised.

How the hell did get here? smg4 said.

Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time. Sun replied.

You do _what?!_ Weiss said in shock.

I climb trees all the time! ( _Without reacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room._ ) So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy? Sun said.

how did you know about that? smg3 said.

 _We_ are going to investigate the situation... as a _team_. Blake said to Sun.

Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to. Ruby replied to Sun.

Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune! Sun said.

WHAT!? smg3, smg4 and Mario said in shock.

 _The girls_ _smg3_ _,_ _smg4_ _and_ _Mario_ _lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of_ _Sun's_ _standing outside, cool as can be._

Sup? Neptune said.

How did you even get up here? Ruby asked Neptune.

I have my ways. Neptune replied to Ruby.

Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, _really_ high up right now. Neptune said nervously.

 _Inside the dorm room, the group are standing in a circle as_ _Ruby_ _lays down the new plan._

Alright, I'll go with Weiss and smg4 ; Sun, you can go with Blake and Mario. ( _As she pushes Neptune past Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly._ ) And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have another partner. Everyone good? Ruby said.

Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she _is_ your sister. Weiss asked Ruby.

 _Ruby_ _pushed_ _Neptune_ _, who is stiff as a board, up next to yang. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and fourth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking._

you have smg4 for you. Ruby said to Weiss.

that is truth. Weiss said.

 _at the monumental tower that looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below._

Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close! Ruby said.

it's every tall. smg4 said.

You should see the one in Atlas! Weiss said.

what.. really? smg4 asked Weiss.

Correct. Weiss replied to smg4.

 _Weiss_ _and_ _Ruby_ _,_ _smg4_ _are seen walking down the path towards the building._

Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the. Weiss said.

I can't believe your family is rich. smg4 said.

I know, but it's so _coool!_ Ooh, I'm going to take a picture! Ruby said.

 _She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at_ _Penny's_ _feet._

Oh! ( _Picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen_ ) You dropped this. Penny said to Ruby.

 _Penny?!_ Ruby said in shocked.

who the heck are you? smg4 said.

oh! this penny. Ruby said to smg4.

Uuuh... Penny said.

Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks! Ruby said to Penny.

wait...what? smg4 said.

that was long time. Weiss replied to smg4.

S-Sorry. I think you're confused. ( _She suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands._ ) Uh... I've got to go! Penny said to Ruby and walks away.

What was that about? Weiss asked Ruby.

I don't know, but I'm going to find out. ( _Ruby starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner:_ ) You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later! Ruby said to Weiss.

well two of us go with out her. smg4 said.

your right. Weiss replied to smg4.

( _running up to Penny as she descends the steps until she gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead_ ) Penny! Where have you _been_? It's been weeks! Ruby said to Penny.

There seems to be a... misunderstanding. Penny said to Ruby.

What?! ( _Penny continues to walk away. Ruby slides down the rail next to her._ ) Penny... Is everything okay? ( _Penny_ _continues forward without reaction._ _Ruby_ _grabs her by the arm._ ) Penny, please stop! ( _Penny_ _stops and listens._ ) Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you _have_ to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! _Please_... As a friend. Ruby said to Penny.

( _sighing, then glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to Ruby's side and leans in close_ ) It isn't safe to talk here. Penny replied to Ruby.

 _Penny_ _looks around suspiciously, much to_ _Ruby's_ _confusion._

* * *

To be continued

 **A/N: so yeah Wario and Waluigi were helping bot. Luigi and Princess Peach will join Mario and the other soon. Mario, smg4 and smg3 got there own weapons.**


End file.
